


Brighter Days

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Daddy Peter [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha Derek Hale, Baby!Fic, Crack, Daddy Peter Hale, Derek Hale is a Softie, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Hale Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Peter Hale has a child, Sane Peter Hale, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: “Did you shave?” Peter asked, perplexed. It had been months since he had seen Derek’s clean-shaven face and it instantly made the alpha look younger. With the bunny teeth, he looked positively approachable and almost baby faced.“Babies have sensitive skin.” Derek grumbled and when he felt Peter’s eyes staring at him, he added a growled: “Shut up.”Peter rolled his eyes but smirked; Derek was such a softy.-Or: Peter's first day as a daddyThis is part of a series and should not be read as a stand alone.





	Brighter Days

**Author's Note:**

> Finally an update for this series. Yay. 
> 
> Honestly, I never expected people to share my daddy Peter feels, but apparently there are quite a few who do, so here we go. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks all of you left at the first part of this series, I really appreciated them. :)
> 
> Hopefully you'll like this part as well. Have fun!

“Stiles, no.” Peter sighed, but it was of no use.

“Stiles, yes!” The human exclaimed and cuddled Eline closer who, not knowing about her tragic fate, squealed happily and made grabby hands towards the atrocity in his hands. “She loves it.” Stiles proclaimed smugly, and Peter rolled his eyes.

“She’s three months old, she doesn’t know that you want to strip her of all her dignity.” Peter said drily, but deep down he had to admit, it looked kinda cute.

After Stiles had turned out to be his daughters sleep remedy and apparently favorite new thing in the world-Peter wasn’t jealous, he _wasn’t_ -, the human had invited himself to spend the day with them and help Peter chose a nursery theme. Apparently, he didn’t trust Peter not to turn Eline’s nursery into a perfect re-creation of a haunted house.

Peter had just smirked at his reasoning, knowing fully well it was just an excuse to spend the day with them, but to be honest, he had been happy that the pack human had decided to stay. Even after one night, to be without Stiles felt weird and his wolf had been on edge every time he remembered that Stiles wasn’t theirs _yet_.

He wasn’t the only one. Since Peter was an early riser with an internal clock that was always on point, he had woken up on 7 on the dot. Stiles and Eline had been fast asleep and he had used the chance to get a shower. When he had walked back into the bedroom, shirtless and toweling his hair dry, Stiles had already been awake, yet refused to go out of bed because he hadn’t wanted to wake up Eline. Luckily, his little baby girl quickly realized that her cushion was awake and only minutes later, she had stirred as well.

Stiles had volunteered to change, bathe and dress her in return for a cup of coffee, and Peter had been foolish enough to believe him. Luckily, after having ground up the coffee beans, he had remembered that he wanted to ask how Stiles liked his coffee and returned to his bedroom, just in time to see the young man with an animal themed onesie in his hands. How he had smuggled it into Peter’s house yesterday was a mystery that would remain unsolved.

“Stiles.” Peter warned, but Stiles didn’t even blink.

“Peter.” He answered instead, while brushing Eline’s soft hair with his fingers. The little pup was watching them with attentive eyes, as if they were the best form of entertainment she could ask for.

“Give it to me.” The wolf growled, this time more serious.

“Why?” The human pouted. “It looks cute and I spent like 20 bucks on it. Tell me she wouldn’t look adorable.”

Peter sighed again. Yes, it would look adorable, but the onesie stank of strangers and to imagine having their scents cloak his daughter’s drove Peter up the wall. His wolf was growling and his claws itching. It didn’t feel safe.

“Stiles, you didn’t wash it.” Peter explained patiently, and the token human finally understood.  

“Damn wolves and their super sniffers.” Stiles grumbled and tossed the onesie on Peter’s dresser. “Fine, she can wear something else today, but I will throw this thing into the washer and she will wear it tomorrow!” He insisted and really, that was all that Peter could ask for.

“Do what you have to do.” The wolf had long given up trying to change their human’s mind, so he figured it would be better if Eline was cursed to wear the atrocity around the house instead of in public. “And now go take a shower, I’ll prepare her bottle.” Peter ordered and took his daughter from Stiles’ arms.

“Yes, sir.” Stiles rolled his eyes and was about to grab his discarded jeans from the night before, but Peter simply tossed a pair of sweatpants and a Henley at him. Stiles sense of fashion was a mess, even sweatpants would improve his look tremendously.

And maybe he also liked having the human cloaked in his scent.

Stiles stared at the clothes in his hands for a second, before he quickly turned around and fled into Peter’s master bathroom. But not quick enough for the wolf to miss the blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Alright, come with me, sweetheart.” Peter tucked Eline against his chest before he made his way downstairs. Years of babysitting the pack’s young had given him enough experience to prepare a bottle of formula while holding a curious babe and brewing coffee at the same time.

He was just about to give Eline her bottle, when someone rung the doorbell. Peter’s brows furrowed. His wards were undisturbed and he highly doubted that, even if undetected, someone with ill will wouldn’t ring the doorbell. And since the heartbeat on his front porch was quite familiar, he knew who it was without looking.

Eline still in his arms, he opened the front door and frowned.

“Please don’t tell me I’m seeing what I think I see.” Peter mumbled, not quite sure if he was hallucinating or not.

Standing on the porch, pouting like a pup, was the oh-so-mighty Hale alpha. He was clad in his usual BDSM themed leather jacket and dark jeans, which clashed horribly with the bright pink paper bag next to him and the adorable plush teddy wearing a pink cape in his hands.

“Nephew, this is pathetic, even for you.” Peter sighed with a glance at the clock and felt his lips twitch when Derek’s frown deepened. It reminded him of the rare occasions when Laura had tricked Derek into doing something he wasn’t supposed to, which had then resulted in him being put in time out, where he had taken Talia’s words to _‘think about what you’ve done’_ very seriously and had tried to analyze what exactly had gotten him into this sticky situation. Derek had always been such a ridiculously _good_ person.

Derek didn’t bother answering Peter, instead his attention was solely focused on Eline. The lines on his forehead melted away when he got a look at Eline’s happy face and his frown turned into a besotted smile. It was almost ridiculous how much he loved her already.

“Shut up, Peter.” Derek growled, but there was no bite in his words. And even if there were, Peter would’ve been unable to take him seriously. Not with Derek carrying around the large, pink paper bag and the ridiculously adorable teddy. He had a feeling his daughter would be spoiled rotten sooner rather than later.

“Since you’re already here, you might as well come on in and have breakfast with us.” Peter remarked drily and Derek didn’t hesitate. Instead he marched right past him, like this was his home rather than Peter’s.

Huh.

Peter had expected to feel at least a little bit hostile towards Derek, especially now that it wasn’t only him but also his cub and his mate in the house, but instead of feeling apprehension, his wolf was… happy that Derek was there as well.

_Huh_ …..

Before the fire, he had lived in a fancy condo in the richer area of Beacon Hills and it had been his refuge. While he had loved his family, living in the pack house had been too loud, too fanatic and too close. He had never really had any space just for himself, because even when he had hidden himself away in his room, some cub would burst through the door minutes later, demanding that ‘Uncle Pete’ played with them. Werewolves were nosy creatures by nature and the concept of privacy was foreign to them.

This house, which had been _just_ _Peter’s_ less than 48hours ago, had been what he had always wanted before the fire. A quiet sanctuary, where he could simply be himself. Now things had changed and while he still didn’t want his nephew’s pack running around his home, having Derek here, felt right. He was Eline’s cousin and she’d never get to meet all the other Hales, who would’ve doted and loved her just as much as Derek did now.

Peter could picture it perfectly.

Talia would’ve smacked him upside the head for knocking up some Alpha’s daughter who was part of an arranged mating, before throwing a huge feast to celebrate the occasion. Joseph, Talia’s husband and Peter’s best friend, would’ve almost pissed himself laughing before dressing Eline in a New York Yankees onesie and trying to turn her into a Yankees fan before her first birthday.

Most of his other siblings or older relatives would’ve fondly shaken their heads, because of course it would be Peter who sooner or later knocked someone up he wasn’t supposed to, and of course he’d be the one to have the cutest baby of the Hale clan. The children would’ve been ecstatic. In a pack as large as the Hale pack, there were always multiple children and a handful of babies around. Having one more meant one more person to play and have fun with.

His parents… they would’ve been proud of him.

“You look sad.” Stiles mumbled into his ear all of sudden, and Peter dropped the bottle he was holding, which landed on the warm wooden floor with a soft thud.

“I’m not sad.” Peter replied quietly and gathered it up again. He glanced down the hallway towards the kitchen, where Derek was fiddling with the plush bear and the pastel paper bag.

 “You’re lying. You look like my dad did when I graduated, when I was accepted into college, on literally every single one of my birthdays after my mom died… you have the same sad expression in your eyes. He always feels sad that my mom isn’t around to see what kind of man I’ve become and it’s hurting him. Don’t do the same thing to yourself.” Stiles voice was serious. This was another thing they both had in common; the feeling of loss. “And don’t do it to Derek either. I blamed myself for my mother’s death for years and it suffocated me, especially whenever I saw my dad passed out on the couch, stinking off whiskey, scotch and whatever he could get his hands on. And that was just my mom, I don’t know for how many deaths Derek blames himself.”

Peter sucked in a deep breath and let his eyes roam over the stony expression on Derek’s face. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen what was hidden underneath the wall of blank coldness that was always present when he was in the same room as Derek. He had always thought Derek put on the mask because of Laura’s death, could that just be part of it? Was he also shutting Peter out so he wouldn’t see the feeling of guilt and self-hatred in the alpha’s eyes? 

Peter should’ve known; he wore a mask around Derek as well. Hiding the nauseating feeling that turned his stomach into acid whenever he saw something that reminded him of Laura, behind fake smirks and snarked insults.

“You took _one_ psychology course in college, Stiles. Stop pretending to be Dr. Freud.” Peter huffed, before he sighed and forced himself to walk into the kitchen.

He could feel his nephew tense a bit, but then relax again when Eline squealed in Peter’s arms and reached for Derek.

“Do you want to feed her? I’ll make breakfast in the meantime.” He asked and for a second Derek stared at him inquiringly. They were both aware that this was so much more than just giving Eline her breakfast. It was like a peace offering… a sign of trust and honesty.

For a moment, Derek looked at the youngest Hale, who had changed so many things in less than a day, then he nodded and carefully took her along with the bottle. He glanced at Peter, almost as if asking for permission, before crossing the kitchen into the living room, where he sat down on the spacious couch to feed her.

Stiles, who had watched the entire thing from the kitchen door, moved past Peter and started opening the cupboards. “So, what are we having? Probably some bacon, you carnivore.” He snorted and then blinked in surprise when he opened Peter’s fridge. Ah yes, Peter should’ve mentioned that he had a dislike for bacon.

“I was thinking pancakes.” He crocked his head a bit. It had been years since he last made the famous Hale chocolate chip banana pancakes that Derek absolutely loved, but he still knew the recipe by heart. Someone would always make pancakes on Sunday morning, sometimes it was Talia or Joseph, who both preferred plain pancakes so everybody could choose their own topping, but whenever Peter made them, he made them with double chocolate chips and bananas, simply because he knew they were Derek’s favorite. His nephew would always blush with happiness and eat enough pancakes to spend the rest of the morning in a food daze on the couch.

“Awesome. I love pancakes.” Stiles beamed. “Tell me what to do, chef.”

“Go ahead and mash the bananas, I’ll be right back.” Peter grabbed another cup of coffee for Derek and ignored the knowing expression in Stiles eyes, that followed him as he left the kitchen.

When he stepped into the living room, he paused for a moment.

Derek was still sitting on the couch and while he was cradling Eline with one hand, his other was tracing her face, caressing her hair and counting her tiny little fingers, almost as if he couldn’t believe she really had 5 on each hand. The bottle of werewolf formula was still untouched, but that was probably because Derek was paranoid it could be too hot for Eline.

“Coffee.” Peter didn’t offer, instead he simply placed it on the coffee table, before sitting down next to Derek. For a second, they both watched Eline, who giggled every time Derek tickled her little fingers, then he finally opened his mouth.

“I don’t blame you for the fire, you know?” Peter said, and Derek’s head snapped up. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you, but never, not even for a second, did I blame you for what happened. And maybe I should’ve said it earlier, but you shouldn’t feel guilty. It’s not your fault, it never was. If it hadn’t been you, that Argent bitch would’ve found somebody else to get her claws into. One way or another, she would’ve found a way to kill us. I know about everything she did to you, know how she manipulated you and got you to talk. I regret almost everything I’ve done when I was an alpha, but don’t regret killing her. In retrospect, I shouldn’t have been as merciful as I was; I should’ve killed her slowly and painfully. A small act of revenge for what she did to us; for taking our family away and turning you into a broken, distrustful shadow of your former self.”

He kept his eyes fixed on Eline while he talked, but he could still see how Derek’s mouth opened and closed a few times. He was clearly struggling for words and whenever Derek didn’t immediately have the words for something, he decided on being silent. It wasn’t a surprise when the alpha pressed his lips together and frowned instead.

Peter was thankful for his silence because his ‘confession’ was raw and honest and if he hated one thing, then it was emotional talks that could escalated into hugs and tears and all the other heartfelt crap he couldn’t stand.

“Anyways, what atrocity do you have in that bag? If it’s an animal themed onesie I will throw you out of my house.” Peter quickly changed the subject before Derek could respond to his little speech, and his nephew seemed equally relived that he didn’t have to.

“I’m not Stiles.” Derek grumbled, but allowed Peter to snatch the pink paper bag to look inside.

It was filled to the brim with clothes and wooden toys. Peter pulled out a little wooden shape of an elephant that was hanging on a row of small wooden pearls connecting it to a little clip.

“It’s a teething toy. She’s three months old, she’ll need it soon.” Derek grumbled as his ears reddened a bit. When Peter pulled out a pink baby onesie with a tutu next, the blush spread across the alpha’s face. “Don’t say anything.” Derek grunted, and Peter decided he’d listen to his nephew for once… well, as much as he was capable of.

“I’m not. I’m just wondering how it must’ve looked when you bought it. Big broody alpha werewolf dressed in black with your usual intimidating frown, standing in a pastel colored baby supply store, terrifying all the sales assistants while picking out tutus.” He tried to go for nonchalant, but Derek could probably hear the grin he was trying to hide.

“Well, they didn’t know I’m an alpha werewolf, so it probably wasn’t as funny as you think it was.” The alpha answered drily, but there was a smile dancing on his lips. It was the first time he had smiled within Peter’s proximity since the fire and he had no idea how he was supposed to react.

Luckily, Eline saved him from having to say or do something – like hugging Derek- by squealing loudly. Her rosy lips stretched into a huge smile and babbled something excitedly, which neither of them understood, but from the way she was acting, she was probably trying to express her happiness about seeing her cousin again.

Derek smiled back at her, soft and tender, before lifting her up so he could nuzzle her rosy cheek carefully. Only now did Peter notice the lack of scruff that had been dangerously close to turning into a real beard on his nephew’s face.

“Did you shave?” Peter asked, perplexed. It had been months since he had seen Derek’s clean-shaven face and it instantly made the alpha look younger. With the bunny teeth, he looked positively approachable and almost baby faced.

“Babies have sensitive skin.” Derek grumbled and when he felt Peter’s eyes staring at him, he added a growled: “Shut up.”

Peter rolled his eyes but smirked; Derek was such a softy.

“Oh please, Isaac is just as baby cheeked, and he wouldn’t mind having your stubble rub all over him. And if you think it’s too rough, start using beard oil and beard shampoo. You’re not a mountain man after all.” Peter sighed and this time it was Derek’s turn to roll his eyes.

“No.” He grumbled. “I’ve seen your bathroom before the fire, you had more beauty products than Erica and Lydia combined.” And that was apparently the end of it, because his nephew grabbed the white teddy bear with the pink cape and held it in front of Eline. Her attentive eyes immediately zeroed in on the toy and she grabbed it, pulling it towards her so she could stick its ear into her mouth. She had a strange obsession with suckling on ears.

“She’ll be the most spoiled child this world has ever seen and turn into a tiny dictator.” Peter mentioned drily.

“I’m pretty sure that was already a given, seeing as you’re the father.” Derek huffed quietly as he watched Eline gnaw on the teddy’s fluffy ear, then his face turned serious once more. “Does she…does she miss her mother?” He asked worriedly, and Peter knew just too well how his nephew felt. Last night, when Eline had refused to fall asleep no matter what he had done, he had feared that it was a side effect of being separated from her mother and that it would’ve permanently influenced Eline in a negative way. Then Stiles had stepped in.

“I don’t think so. And with all the attention she gets, I don’t think she’ll feel like anything’s missing.” Peter mumbled, and Derek exhaled shakily, obviously relieved. It was unusual, having Derek so close to him without the constant tension in his nephew’s shoulders and Peter was uncomfortable with the emotional meaning behind the lack of distrust.

Luckily, the noise of a camera disturbed the moment before Peter couldn’t resist the urge to flee anymore, and both wolves looked up. Stiles was standing in dining room, grinning broadly with his phone in his hand.

“Stiles.” Derek growled with an unhappy frown, but the human just shrugged.

“What? We have to start taking pictures. If I know one thing about raising a child, it’s that you need to take enough pictures to fill at least 3 photo albums, every year.” He proclaimed, unbothered when Derek rolled his eyes. “And I’m done mashing bananas. And I might’ve been hoping to catch you two hugging. Because lemme tell you, there’s nothing better than a manly, long hug. There may even be tears; there certainly were when I came clean to my dad about werewolves… and that second time about my sexuality, but anyways…hugs.” He gestured between Peter and Derek, who glanced at each other drily, before looking back to him again. “Alright, then don’t hug, what do I care?” The human threw his hands in the air in an overexaggerated shrug.

Peter got up with a huff and left Derek and Eline on the couch. “Alright, Robert Capa, put that camera away and let’s finish making breakfast.” He pulled Stiles into the kitchen with him, and the young man didn’t protest. Why hadn’t he been so compliant the first time Peter had abducted him?

“Yes, sir.” Stiles faux saluted and presented Peter with the bowl of mashed bananas. They had been overripe and therefore perfect to be turned into pancakes.

Peter took the bowl and put it on the counter behind Stiles, using the opportunity to gently brush along his neck. Once he had sat the bowl down, he buried his fingers in Stiles’ hair and pulled his head back with just enough force to make Stiles groan quietly.

“Careful, Stiles.” He mumbled into his ear. “You shouldn’t push my buttons like this, after all, you know all too well how quickly I can lose control sometimes.” The wolf grinned. “And I can’t guarantee what will happen the next time you call me Sir, so try to keep yourself from addressing me that way…” He hummed. “Unless we’re in the bedroom of course.” Peter chuckled and gently bit the sensitive skin of Stiles’ throat.

He heard the human inhale sharply, his underlying scent of arousal intensified until it clouded Peter’s mind and when he pulled back, it was just in time to see Stiles’ pupils widen until there was just a tiny ring of his amber iris left.

“Oh.” Peter could hear the excitement in his breathless voice. “Okay. I’ll definitely keep that in mind.”

“Good.” The wolf growled and took a step back. As much fun as it would be to ravish the human right now, he had to make breakfast. “And now go and join Derek, before I change my mind and claim you right here.”

Stiles failed to suppress a whimper and glared at Peter. “You’re such a cocktease.” The human grumbled and adjusted himself in his jeans, to hide his obvious erection. Not that it would work around werewolves, Derek would know exactly what they had been up to and not just because he had heard them.

“I know.” Peter smirked. “Run along, little darling.” He slapped Stiles delicious ass and got a scandalized gasp in return.

“Keep your hands to yourself, creeper wolf.” The human mumbled and took a step towards the living room. Peter was just about to turn his attention to the pancake bowl, when Stiles whirled around, grabbed the front of the wolf’s T-Shirt and crashed their mouths together.

Peter was stunned for a second, then he pulled Stiles closer and took control of the kiss. It was needy, almost desperate and hungry at the same time. Far too soon, Stiles pushed him away and smirked at Peter’s slightly surprised expression.

“At least I got rid of that damn smirk.” He muttered and fled the kitchen, probably so Peter wouldn’t see the blush on his cheeks.

Peter stared after the human for a second, before his lips twitched into a small grin. Yes, Stiles was indeed perfect for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes, please consider leaving a kudos, bookmark or maybe even a comment. 
> 
> And if you really liked it, check out my other Steter works, maybe you'll find something that interests you. I try to update regularily. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> xx


End file.
